Vocal Stimulation
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Soul calls a sexline, just to see what they were like, and ends up enthralled by the voice of the girl on the other end. The next day a new girl shows up at work with an incredibly familiar voice and Soul immediately knows where he's heard it before. He's definitely going to be calling up the new girl more often.
1. Talk Dirty To Me

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've written for Soul Eater but I rewatched it recently so I got this little fun/silly idea. It's really daft and I hope you all enjoy 3**

There are many things that one can do when they are bored. Exercise, read a book, watch a film, take up origami. But, for some reason that is completely beyond Soul, he ends up switching on BabeStation. Maybe it was Black*Star's erratic text (DUDE THERE'S A GIRL ON BABESTATION WITH TITS FOR DAYS: YOU NEED TO SEE!), maybe it's a morbid curiosity as to why people still watch BabeStation when the internet exists but whatever it is Soul ends up switching on BabeStation in the early hours of the morning.

On the screen is a large breasted woman (just as Black*Star promised) wearing a pair of cat ears with no underwear on sitting at the perfect angle to make it look as if she's pleasuring herself but the moans are obviously fake.

 _Well that's kind of depressing..._

Soul watches for a moment, the whole thing doing absolutely nothing for him, as a number runs across the bottom of the screen and the woman pretending to touch herself picks up a microphone.

"Thanks for tuning in tonight guys. My hour's almost up but don't forget you can get more if you ring the number bellow," she says. "For a special treat tonight, as it's getting close to rent and bills day, if you're a first time caller it is absolutely free for the whole night! Now that's a deal you can't pass up on so get dialling and stay turned for more."

Curiosity fuelling him again Soul picks up his phone and types in the number at the bottom of the screen. He's never called one of these numbers before – why would he, the internet exists – and what he is expecting is a relatively uneducated lady with a fake accent and even faker tits. He hits call and puts the phone to his ear, it's free and there's nothing to say he can't chuck her a couple of sums or some simple geography questions.

He taps the arm of his chair and mutes the TV as the call connects and an automated voice starts talking.

'Welcome to BabeStation. If this is your first time calling for tonight's special offer please type in the four digit number at the bottom of your screen and one of our girls will get to you shortly.'

Soul types in the number and waits for the call to connect again. He's nervous and he feels ridiculous. He has no reason to be: he's not calling to get off, he just wants to know what it's like but, still anticipation pricks at his skin as he waits. Finally there's a click.

"Hello?" he says before he can stop himself and grimaces at how ridiculous he sounds.

"Hey big boy," the girl on the other end says and Soul is taken aback. The greeting is a little contrived but the girl's voice is like melted chocolate – rich and velvety – and Soul can already feel his dick deciding to join the party.

"H... hi," he stammers and, again, feels ridiculous for stammering like a school boy at just her voice.

"How's your night going?" the girl asks.

"It's two AM and I'm watching BabeStation," Soul replies. "How do you think it's going?"

The girl laughs and even that sounds like dripping honey. "Want me to make it better for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he says, all thought of quizzing her on the fifty states or estuaries in middle Britain completely gone from his mind. Hey, if she wants to make his night better, who is he to deny her?

"Of course I will sexy," she says. "What's your name gorgeous?"

As stunned into a stupor as he is even Soul knows that he shouldn't give his actual name but if she's going to be moaning it down a phone all night he doesn't want to pick something that will make his dick go soft (like Black*Star of his brother's name).

"Micah," he says finally settling on his middle name. _That's not too cringy._

"Cute name," the girl says.

"Can I ask yours?" Soul asks without thinking. He instantly wants to smack himself in the face – _of course you bloody can't you moron!_ But, to his surprise, she giggles.

"You can call me Bailey," she tells him.

It's probably fake, he's stopped caring, he just wants to keep her talking.

"So Micah," she says and Soul loves the way the name drips off her tongue, "wanna know what I'm wearing right now?"

"God yes!"

"Okay, it's a lacy, dark green camisole that matches my eyes and if you look at me in just the right light you can see my nipples through it," she says.

 _Holy fucking shit!_

If Soul closes his eyes he can picture it – this stunning body under his gaze, writhing just enough so that he _can_ see her nipples through her poor excuse for clothing. His mouth is suddenly bone dry, his tongue way too big for it. This has gone from zero to sixty in like three seconds. He clears his throat, desperate to get a handle back on his composure before it's too late.

"Sound pretty," he chokes out, his voice more breath than word.

"It is," Bailey says, "and I love the way it feels against my skin."

There's another girl on the TV screen now, playing with a vibrator but without actually showing anything. It's obviously not Bailey so he switches the TV off, giving her his full attention. He tries to think of something cool or suave to say but is brain has turned to liquid and he wouldn't be at all surprised if it was leaking out of his ears.

"You know what I think would be fun?" Bailey asks, breaking him out of his daze.

"What?"

"If you were to take it off me with your teeth."

 _Jesus H. Christ!_

How is this girl getting him so hard with just her voice?! He doesn't even know what she looks like! It helps him to picture her looking a bit like one of the girls from Little Mix but he's not overly fussy. If her face is anywhere near as beautiful as her voice then this girl is a goddess.

"I... I can do that," he pants. She's already reduced him to this – this girl is a demon.

"Good," she says. "I love the way lace feels against my skin but there's something so much better about wearing nothing at all. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Soul replies although he's sure he'd agree to pretty much anything at the moment.

"You know what I wanna do once I've got you out of your clothes too?" she asks in that wonderfully sultry voice of hers.

"God, I want to."

"I'd get down on my knees and suck your huge dick till you're just about ready to cum," Bailey says.

"Oh fuck..." Soul hisses through his teeth. His cock is aching and he doesn't even stop to think, he slips his hand into his boxers and begins to jerk himself off. He'd much rather have this girl's mouth than his hand but then she wouldn't be able to whisper those sinfully filthy things in his ear and that would be a crime against humanity.

"Can you feel my mouth on your cock?" she asks,

"Yeah..."

"Want my pussy wrapped round you instead?"

"Yes," Soul all but whimpers, his hand speeding up.

She lets out a loud, theatrical moan. It's probably fake, Soul doesn't care it sounds amazing. "Mmm yeah, your cock feels amazing – so big and hard."

"Fuck!" The groans are falling hard and fast from Soul's lips. He should be embarrassed but he no longer cares. He's so close, all he needs is a little bit more and he's there.

"Riding you so hard baby," Bailey moans and that only seems to speed up Soul's hand. "You gonna cum baby?"

"Yeah," Soul gasps as the coil in his stomach tightens again.

"Good. Want you to cum all over my face."

That's what does it. That is what tips Soul over the edge and crashing into an orgasm – the image of this girl, whoever she is, on her hands and knees with her mouth open. He cums with a loud, wordless groan, very glad that he needs to wash his boxers anyway.

"You're amazing," he gasps as he tries to catch his breath.

"I had fun Micah," Bailey says. "If you call again make sure you ask for me."

"I will," Soul pants just before he hears the dial tone. _Guess my time is up..._

Soul flops back into his chair, trying to catch his breath. That was the most intense orgasm he's had in a long time. He won't ring back but he certainly won't forget her in a hurry.

* * *

The following afternoon Soul is at work, bored out of his mind and trying not to think about Bailey, when there is a knock at the door, He looks up as Liz, his boss, enters his office.

"Soul, you got a minute?" she asks.

"Sure," Soul replies looking up from the paperwork he had been pretending to read. Liz steps into the office and ushers in a very pretty girl with ash blonde pigtails and the greenest eyes Soul has ever seen.

"Soul this is Maka Albarn, the new intern," Liz introduces her. "She's an Oxbridge graduate with a masters in English Literature."

"Nice to meet you," Maka says and there's something oddly familiar about her voice but Soul can't quite place where he's heard it before. _On the radio maybe? She might sound like someone from an anime or something..._

"Maka this is Soul Evans, you'll be working under him for most of your internship," Liz says.

"Hi," Soul flashes her a smile and reaches over the desk to shake her hand. Maka's hands are small and dainty but she's got a strong grip. Heat creeps up the back of Soul's neck but he ignores it. _It will be nice to have someone cute around the office for a change..._ "So are you planning on a PHD Maka?" Soul asks, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes," Maka says. "I have some time between finishing my masters and starting my PHD and I thought interning would give me a good start for once the PHD is over. Plus I think interning is one of the best ways to gain experience of a real world job while enjoying the pleasure of studying. Don't you agree?"

And there is is. Now Soul knows where he's heard her voice before.

 _Oh fuck, this is Bailey!_

What the hell? The girl with a voice like silk is now going to be his intern for god knows how long and she did just ask him a question. _Answer her you idiot!_

"Um yeah..." He may as well be agreeing to give up his first born for all he cares. He's staring at her and he can't even begin to stop himself. _She is just as gorgeous as her voice would suggest and she's going to be under me... WORKING! Working under me... she's going to be working under me._

Liz clears her throat loudly and Soul immediately lets go of Maka's hand. "Well we'd better crack on," she says. "So Maka will be starting in your department on Monday."

"Okay..."

"See you Monday Mr Evans," Maka says flashing him a stunning smile.

"Okay..." Soul says again, too thunderstruck to do anything else. He watches, still stuck in his daze, as Liz leads Maka out of his office. Just before she closes the door she turns back to him with an unimpressed raised eyebrow.

"Soul," she says.

"Yeah?"

"Put your tongue back in your head."

"Sure thing," his says, voice strained.

Liz rolls her eyes and closes the door behind herself. Soul sinks back down into his chair, already exhausted at the prospect of working with that voice. That voice on its own is enough to kill him but that, plus knowing what she looks like and his dick already wants to come out and play again. _Not now... I'm at work... please not now..._

With a groan Soul slams his face into his desk, hoping the pain will calm his rapidly growing erection.


	2. Investigation

**Hey guys, Uploading this before work (got a long day today boo!) hope you enjoy it, all I will say is Soul makes terrible choices and Black*Star texts all in caps (me and my friend have decided this) XD**

Soul hadn't actually thought that he could possibly find work any more unbearable than he already did. And then he started working with Maka. While she's got a fantastic work ethic and is brilliant at her job Soul is a weak man and her voice (not to mention the rest of her) is stunningly beautiful.

Soul could wax lyrical about her impossibly long legs, her slender physique and her impossibly beautiful face to anyone who will listen. Not that he actually has many opportunities to do so, other than to Black*Star, as he can't do it to people at work – they know her, it's creepy. So instead he tries to push it down and ignore it. So far it's working for him... and if he believes that, he'll believe anything.

After one particularly gruelling conversation with Maka where everything out of her mouth sounds like a double-entendre through Soul's perverted mind he realises he can't take it anymore. As soon as she leaves his office he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Black*Star.

 **[2:32pm] FROM: ME – I can't take this anymore! This girl's voice is driving me crazy!**

He knows that Black*Star will know he means crazy in a good way. Well... she doesn't have a voice like nails down a chalk board, it's just unfortunate that her voice makes his dick jump to attention like a petrified soldier. One of the first things he did after meeting Maka was go to drink away his anguish with Black*Star, who found the whole thing hilarious... The bastard.

He taps absent-mindedly on the desk as he waits for a reply. _He's probably working out..._ Black*Star seems to spend his life at the gym, even when he's not at work, but five minutes later his phone buzzes to life with a text.

 **[2:37pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – DUDE CHILL OR YOU'LL GIVE YOURSELF A HEART ATTACK**

 **[2:38PM] FROM: ME – There's every possibility that Maka will bring that on anyway**

 **[2:40pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – GET HER TO TALK ABOUT OFFICE SUPPLIES, THAT'S NICE AND BORING**

While he has a point Soul isn't sure that _will_ actually work. Maka can probably make staples sound sexy with that voice.

 **[2:42pm] FROM: ME – Yeah... I don't think that's going to work**

 **[2:43pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – DUDE YOU'RE FUCKED UP**

 **[2:44pm] FROM: ME – I know**

If that's the best advice Black*Star can give then Soul's going to have to resort to bringing ice packs in for his junk. He's about to give up and put his phone away for the rest of the day when it buzzes again.

 **[2:50pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – WHAT YOU NEED IS PROOF THAT THE GIRL AT THE OFFICE IS THE GIRL FROM THE SEX LINE**

 **[2:51pm] FROM: ME – How do I do that?**

 **[2:52pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – CALL UP HER LINE AGAIN. YOU'VE HEARD HER TALK ENOUGH THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT SHE SOUNDS LIKE**

Soul thinks about this for a moment. While it's not a completely ridiculous idea (not to mention one that hadn't even crossed his mind) it's also an idea he doesn't want to entertain. Calling her up again would mean admitting that he's one of those sleazes who calls up phone sex lines unironically. _It is the only way I can get an answer though..._ Soul shakes his head violently and taps out his reply.

 **[2:55pm] FROM: ME – Yeah... I'm not doing that.**

 **[2:57pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – WHY NOT?**

Soul is about to text back and tell him exactly why not when there is a knock at his office door. "Come in," he calls.

Maka pushes the door open and smiles at him. "Hi Mr Evans."

"Hey Maka," Soul returns her smile. He find it quite endearing that she still seems to insist on calling him 'Mr Evans' despite the fact that there's only a couple of years between them. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just bough that paperwork you needed," she says.

"Thanks," he says and reaches a hand out over the desk for it.

As she passes it over to him their fingers brush and Soul feels a jolt go straight to his stomach. He hopes it doesn't show on his face. He knows he's behaving like a horny teenager but he can't stop himself – the girl is gorgeous.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do right now?" she asks.

Soul can think of a number of things he would like her to do, all of them inappropriate for work especially as she's the intern and he's her boss. He shakes his head and smiles, hoping that it's not a creepy smile.

"No," he says, "nothing specific, keep doing what you're doing."

"You're happy for me to just carry on?" she asks.

"Yeah you're doing a great job."

"Thank you," she smiles. "I'll be back when I've finished the next lot of paperwork."

"Cool," he says also flashing her a smile as she closes his office door behind himself.

Soul sighs and shakes his head. _I'm such a fucking moron..._ He needs to settle this and he needs to do it tonight. Black*Star's might not be the most sensible suggestion in the world but, right now, it's the only solution he's got. He picks up his phone.

 **[3:09pm] FROM: ME – I'll call her line tonight**

 **[3:10pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – YASS LORD! YOU GOTTA TELL ME HOW IT GOES!**

Soul puts his phone back down on his desk, glowering at it. He's most definitely not doing that!

* * *

Later that evening Soul parks himself in front of BabeStation again and waits for the phone number to come up. Thankfully it doesn't take too long – he doesn't know if he can sit through too much of the fake masturbating. He knows he's going to have to pay for this but it's an experiment... a very expensive experiment, like university or marriage. He types in the number and waits for the call to connect.

"Welcome to BabeStation," the same automated voice says. "If you know the name of the girl you would like to speak to please say it now."

"Bailey," Soul says, incredibly thankful that he had the forethought to ask her for her name last time.

"So you would like to speak to Bailey?" the voice asks.

"Yes," Soul replies.

"Please wait. Your call will be connected as soon as she is available."

Soul waits, tapping on the arm of his chair out of nerves. It seems to take forever but finally there is a click and he hears Bailey's sultry voice down the phone.

"Hey big boy." Same greeting but Soul isn't going to complain, that voice is still as beautiful as he remembers it.

"Hey," Soul says and is very impressed with himself that he doesn't stammer.

"How are you this evening?" she asks.

"Pretty good," he says.

"What's your name gorgeous?" Bailey asks.

"Micah," he replies, going with the same name as last time. _There is a slight chance she just might remember me..._

"I thought I recognised that voice," she says and it sounds as if she's smiling. "Nice to hear from you again." _Oh... She does remember me... Either that or she's faking it..._

"Wanna have some more fun tonight?" she asks.

"God yes!" Hell if he's going to have to pay for it then he might as well enjoy himself while doing it.

"Firstly what I want to do, then, is push you down on your bed and get you out of your clothes," she says. "I'll be nice and slow about it, making sure I get your huge dick really hard for me."

"Sounds so good," Soul groans, his dick already quite hard and begging to be touched.

"Then I'll give you a long, slow strip tease, making sure you get to see everything as I take my clothes off piece by piece," she says.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Soul pants. God, if this girl is Maka then being able to picture her instead of guessing what this woman looks like is going to make this so much better and so much more intense.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" she asks and that is all the proof Soul needs.

The way she elongates the 'is' every so slightly before flowing effortlessly through the rest of the sentence is exactly the same as the way Maka did this afternoon. There are other subtle hints behind the fake accent; the way she pronounces certain words, occasionally rolls her 'r's and the way she stresses certain words. This is definitely Maka, he's sure of it.

"I think I'd like to see you bent over something for me," he says. He's already called and getting charged for it, he's not going to waste it.

"I can do that for you baby," Bailey (or, Soul supposes, Maka really) says.

"Good," Soul says.

Mmm I'm so wet for you baby," she says. "You'll just slide right into my hot pussy."

Soul doesn't even try to stop himself as his hand slips into his boxers and he begins to stroke himself. He feels kind of sleazy about getting himself off to the intern's voice now that he knows who she is and hasn't told her but she's so good at this and he's a very weak willed man.

"You feel so good," she moans. "So hot when you fuck me from behind."

"Oh god yes!" His hand is furiously stroking his cock and now he has the mental image of Maka bent over his desk, skirt pushed up, blouse open and looking more than a little flushes already has him close to the edge.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" she asks. "I'm so hot and wet for you, you feel so good inside me."

"Oh fuck!"

"Cum with me baby," she moans. She's most definitely faking it but Soul has lost the capacity to care.

He cums with a wordless cry, desperately trying to make sure that he doesn't call her name out. She moans again, pretending to cum – he just about hears her over the sound of his own orgasm – and it's more than likely a faked one but he doesn't question it. He's a bit too fucked out and hazy to take note of anything other than the fact that he was right.

"Have fun tonight gorgeous?" she asks,

"Fuck yeah," he pants.

"Good," she says. "Hope I hear from you again soon."

"Yeah," Soul says before hanging up the phone. He drops his head back against his chair and tries to compose himself, not really sure what to do with this new piece of information. Well one thing is for sure – work is going to be a lot more interesting from now on.


	3. Silver Tongued Lover

**Morning guys, uploading before work again (got another ten hour shift) hope you enjoy this next installment :D**

It's very rare that Soul knows something about someone that he wants to tell them that he knows but he isn't sure how to go about telling them. Occasionally he knows that people are going to be fired and is given the unfortunate task of giving them the bad news but this is most definitely not the same thing. He's been sitting on the information that Maka is moonlighting in the phone sex industry for about a week now, wrestling with how exactly he is going to tell her that he knows. He hasn't called her number again and that's something at least.

He still has difficulty with her whenever she speaks. That voice still has the power to send shiver down his spine and set a fire in his gut. He's gotten very good at hiding it and he has just about gotten used to her enough that he doesn't pop a boner every time she talks about something that could sound even a little dirty. She still has the power to make even the most boring of subjects sound interesting though.

He sits at his desk, clicking his pen repeatedly. He knows he should be looking over some paperwork but he's distracted and, surprise surprise, he's distracted by Maka. He's been holding on to this information for way too long so he's just going to do something about it. Like ripping off a plaster he's just going to dive in and try to learn to swim.

He picks up his phone and calls the number of the phone sitting on Maka's desk. As it rings he realises that this is going to be about the most tactless way he could go about it but he's started now so he might as well finish.

"Thompson and Thompson," Maka says as she picks up the phone. "Soul Evans' office, Maka speaking, how can I help?"

"It's Soul," he says.

"Oh, hi Mr Evans, what can I do for you?"

Many things, all of them not safe for work and would definitely get him fired. "Could you step into my office for a moment... Bailey?"

There is a silence on the end of the line and Soul wonders if his subtle as a sledgehammer technique might just make her get up and quit.

"Of course sir," she says finally, tone a little more clipped than normal. The dial tone sounds so he puts his phone down and waits for her. Now that he's got the ball rolling he has no idea how he's going to proceed. _I'll just think on my feet._

There is a knock at the door and Soul's stomach clenches. "Come in."

Maka enters the office, closing the door behind her, and smiles at her. This is the most on edge he's ever seen her – back straight and eyes narrowed.

"You wanted to see me sir," she says, still in that same clipped tone that he's got to admit is really doing something for him.

"I did," Soul says flashing her a smirk. He's going to be the one in charge of this conversation otherwise he'll end up a slave to her voice once again. "I'm sure you know why I called you in here."

"Yes," she replies.

"Good," he says, "that saves us a lot of hassle."

"How did you know it was me?" she asks finally.

Soul shrugs. "I'm very good with voices. " It's not an exaggeration. His teenage years of watching anime has made him very good at being able to distinguish voices just by hearing them. There is a long silence. Maka seems to be thinking about this, processing this new piece of information.

"Are you going to blackmail me?" she asks.

"Why would I do that?" he asks in return.

"Surely, if Miss Thompson finds out about this, you could get me fired," she says. "I need to keep this job."

"I'm not going to blackmail you," Soul assures her. "I called you twice, I'd be in just as much trouble."

"Well... thank you," Maka says after a pause.

"You're welcome," Soul says.

"So if you're not going to blackmail me then what are you going to do?" she asks. "Why bother telling me that you knew at all?"

"I'd like to call you this evening," he replies. "Privately," he adds after a seconds thought. She'll probably tell him to call the usual number otherwise but a devious idea has formed in his mind and he wants to be the one making her hot under the collar for a change. She's probably always the only having to do the talking, _let's turn the tables and have her listen._

Maka studies him for a minutes. She seems to be weighing up her options (which, admittedly are limited) before she finally gives him an answer. "Alright," she says.

A smirk spreads its way onto Soul's face as he hands Maka a piece of paper and a pen for her to write down her phone number. "I promise you won't regret this."

Maka looks sceptical as she hands him the piece of paper with her number on. "Is there anything else I can do for you right now?" she asks.

"No, you're fine," Soul replies. "Just carry on as you are and I'll speak to you tonight."

"Yes Sir," Maka says before she turns and leaves the room. Soul watches her go, his eyes dipping down to the curve of her spine, just at the top of her backside. _Damn, she has a nice arse..._ He shakes his head. _Save it for tonight... this is going to be fun._

* * *

He waits until slightly later in the evening before settling himself down, picking up his phone and calling Maka's number. Once again he's tingling with anticipation but a different kind of anticipation than when he called her BabeStation number. This feels much more intimate than any of their other conversations – they both know exactly who they're talking to for a start.

Maka picks up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Maka," Soul says, trying his best to sound suave (or at least not sound as excited as he feels).

"Mr Evans," Maka says, "good evening."

Soul chuckles. "We can dispense with the formalities, don't you think?"

"I suppose so..." she says. "Okay... Soul..."

"So how are you this evening?" she asks.

"I'm fine," she says, "and yourself?"

"Can't complain," he says.

"So there's a reason you wanted to call me," Maka says after a pause. "Are we going to talk or do you want to keep up with the small talk all evening?"

"Yes," Soul says. "Now we can talk without being interrupted."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How about why an Oxbridge grad is working a phone sex like and interning at the same time," Soul says.

"It's good money," Maka says. "Cost of living is expensive and internships don't pay much."

"That's fair."

"I don't do cam shows so no one sees my face, you're the only person who has figured out who I am."

"Sensible. I just didn't expect you when I first called," Soul admits.

"Did I shatter your illusion that all phone sex girls are stupid?" Maka asks and she sounds a little smug about that.

"Kind of," he admits.

"Good," Maka says, sounding even more smug. "So was there anything else you wanted to talk about or is that it?"

"Got an attitude on you now you're not a work," Soul teases.

"So what if I do?" she asks.

"What are you up to right now?" he asks.

"Nothing much," she replies and he imagines her shrugging.

"Just out of interest when you're on a call like that what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I highly doubt you're actually sitting in a lacy thong and touching yourself," Soul says.

"No," Maka says, "usually I'm doing odd jobs around the house."

"Well that's another illusion shattered," Soul chuckles.

"Sorry to disappoint," Maka says and her tone clearly says that she's not sorry at all.

"So what are you doing right now?" he asks. "Please tell me you're not making garlic bread."

"I'm not _not_ making garlic bread," she says and there is the slightest hint of laughter in her voice now she knows that Soul isn't going to blackmail her.

"Want to do something more fun?"

"What did you have in mind?" she asks sounding weary.

"How about I do the talking for a change and you listen," Soul says almost purring down the phone.

"O...kay..." She sounds unsure and Soul is aware just how creepy this seems. He's started now so he might as well roll with it.

"It's probably not very often that you get to be the one to listen is it?" he asks.

"Can't say it is," she says. "Are you going to prove you can talk the talk or are you just full of hot air?"

"You'll see," he replies.

"So what do you want to do with me?" Maka asks.

"So many things," Soul says smirking even though she can't see him. "Firstly I'd strip you out of your clothes, nice and slowly. I'll brush you skin with my lips as I do, making you quiver and tremble." He pauses, listening for any tell tale signs that she's affected by his sultry words and he's in luck.

Her breath hitches slightly. "And then?"

"Oh good, you want more," he chuckles. "So once I have you naked under me I'll kiss down from your neck over your chest while I pin your wrists to the mattress." He can hear her breath hitch again and he knows he's got her hooked. "When I reach your breasts I'll swirl my tongue around one of your nipples, getting it nice and wet before I blow cold air on it and make you shiver."

He hears a little whimper down the phone and it makes his heart stop. He actively has to hold himself together for a moment before carrying on.

"I'll do the same to the other and then keep kissing down," he says, "my lips barely brushing your skin."

"Keep going," she pants after a pause and Soul knows he's won.

"Sounding a little flushed there Maka," he says. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she gasps and Soul's smirk spreads further.

"Are you touching yourself?" he asks.

"I could be faking," she says. "I tell people I am all the time when I'm not."

"I know you are though," Soul says.

"How?"

"You never sound this breathless when you're faking it," he says. He doesn't know that, he's only ever done this with her twice before but he's pretty sure she's not faking and her next words only confirm it.

"Just shut up and keep talking!"

"I'll spread your legs open, kissing up the inside of your thigh until I reach your pussy," he says. His dick is begging for attention at the thought of having his face that close to her cunt but he ignores it for now. "I'll lick you slowly teasing you, getting you nice and wet for me before I move my tongue up to your clit."

"Oh fuck!" It's a breathy whisper but he knows it's real.

"I'll slip my fingers inside you while I eat you out," he says. "Thrusting them in and making you feel so good until you cum for me, shaking and quivering."

"Oh god!"

"You going to cum for me?" he asks and gets a whimper in response that he takes to be a yes. "Then cum."

A soft breathy moan leaves her lips as she cums (at least he's pretty sure as all he can hear is her fighting for breath). Damn that was hot and he's going to remember those little gasps and whimpers for a long _long_ time.

"How's your garlic bread?" he asks.

"Probably burnt," she replies.

"Sorry," he says even though he's not in the slightest.

"Don't be," she says. "It's very different being on the receiving end of it," she says after a pause.

"I can imagine." There's a pause, a heavy tension hanging in the air that Soul doesn't know what to do about so he panics. "See you at work."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Maka says and hangs up. Soul drops his phone and unbuckles his belt, unable to contain himself anymore and turning his attention to his own problem throbbing between his legs.


	4. Teasing Temptation

**Morning guys :D got another ten hour shift (with a damaged rotater cuff so that's going to be fun haha) hope you enjoy a chapters worth of Soul being a toad XD**

Soul still can't quite work out how it's happened. At some point after that night when he had called Maka and had a try at her second job himself the two of them started calling each other on a regular basis when they wanted to get off. Both of them are too good at talking and it's now at the point where they call each other practically every night. They talk about other things too; like she now knows that he likes listening to jazz and would do just about anything for cheesecake and he knows that she has a rocky relationship with her father and is scared of pigeons. The conversations end up turning more and more sexual as the evening wears on but not that either of them really has a complaint about that though.

The only time Soul does want to complain about this little arrangement is when Maka's other job gets in the way.

"That's my work phone," Maka says suddenly and Soul can just about hear it ringing in the background. "I've gotta go."

"Wait!" he calls suddenly. At least they've only been chatting this time. Once they had been in the middle of a heated phone conversation and Maka had left him high and dry with a case of blue balls while she took another call.

"What?" she asks and he can hear the irritation in her voice.

"So are you still working as a phone sex girl?" he asks, blurting out the obvious without really thinking.

"I prefer 'operator' but yes," Maka replies.

"Why?" he asks before he can stop himself.

"Because it's good money. You think this internship pays well?" she asks and Soul has no answer – he knows it doesn't. "Look, can we talk about this later, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he says before hanging up with a sigh. It bothers him. He can't put his finger on why it bothers him that Maka is still working as a phone sex operator ( _probably because she's doing it with people who aren't me_ ) but it does. He knows he's being irrational – _it's just a job and you know she's not faking it with you... at least you hope she's not_ – but he can't stop the green eyed monster from rearing its ugly head.

She said they'd talk about it later so he'll just wait until they talk about it later then. In the mean time he's going to try not to think about it too much.

* * *

Unfortunately he does think about it. He thinks about it a lot. Soul spends pretty much all night and most of the next morning thinking about the fact that Maka is still getting paid to have phone sex with other people. He's definitely jealous, there is no denying that, but there's no way that he can ask her to stop – it is her job after all and it would be a super dick move if he did.

So when he picks up his desk phone that afternoon he isn't really thinking. He just acts and dials Maka's number. If his brain wasn't drunk at the wheel he would know that this was a terrible idea but rational thought has long since retired and is flying further and further away from being any help with every ring. Maka picks up on the fourth ring.

"Thompson and Thompson, Soul Evans' office, you're through to Maka, how can I help?"

"Hello Maka," Soul all but purrs.

"Hello Mr–"

"Don't say my name," Soul cuts her off. "Just carry on as if everything is normal and I'm just a regular caller."

"Yes sir."

Soul wishes that he could see her reaction. He wants to watch her desperately trying to keep her composure as he whispers sinful things into her ear. He wants to see as well as hear just how hot under the collar she gets as he talks to her. He could get into so much trouble for this but he's already started now so he's going to continue.

"How are you this afternoon?" he asks.

"I'm very well thank you sir," she says. "And yourself?"

"I'm fantastic," he says smirking to himself. "I just fancied a little chat."

"About what?" Maka asks.

"I think you know."

"Oh..."

"I say chat," he chuckles. "What I mean is I'm going to talk and you're going to listen again. Understand?"

"Yes sir," she replies.

"Good," he purrs. This is going to be so much fun. ""Firstly I think what I'm going to do is run my hands up your legs and push them apart so I've got you completely spread out and on display."

He hears her breath hitch slightly down the phone. He'd know that sound anywhere by now – she's turned on and she wants him to keep talking.

"Yes sir," she says, her voice a little more breathy than is maybe necessary for a work conversation and that thought makes Soul's smirk widen.

"Once I've got you spread open for me I'll run my tongue up the inside of your thigh, to tease you and make you tremble," he tells her and god does he wish he could see her reaction this time. Curse this office for not having any windows allowing him to see into the rest of the open plan offices beyond his door.

"Please continue," Maka says as he takes too long a pause. Her voice is definitely strained from being on the receiving end of this and not being able to do anything about it.

"When I get under your skirt I'll run my tongue up and down your pussy, over your underwear, getting you nice and wet for me. I'll tease you and run my fingers over your skin while I do to get you really wet. Can you feel my hand just skimming up your thigh?"

"Yes sir," she replies and her voice is definitely strained. He has to admit her calling him 'sir' is also really doing if for him but this call is about her.

"I'll run my fingers over the hem of your underwear, making you wonder just what I'm going to do before I rip them off."

She gasps softly again and Soul knows that he is completely addicted to that sound.

"Then I'll run my tongue over your pussy again but this time there will be nothing to stop you from feeling every flick of my tongue over you," he says.

There is a soft squeak down the line and he can't stop himself from chuckling. She's already hot, he knows she is, and now he wants to see her come apart.

"Do you wish you could touch yourself?" he asks.

"Yes sir," she pants.

"Do you want to feel my tongue for real?" he asks, another devious idea creeping its way into his mind.

"Yes sir," she says.

"Then step into my office," he says and puts the phone down. Again he'd love to see her trying to push herself up on shaking legs and make her way over to his door as if everything where normal. Having said that he is now incredibly glad that no one _can_ see into his office otherwise there would be no way they could do this.

There is a knock at the door and it's not Maka's usual controlled knock, this one is a lot shakier. "Come in."

"You wanted to see me sir," Maka says as she enters the room and Soul immediately notices the difference in her. The usual calm and professional exterior is cracking: her eyes are hazy and there is a light flush on her cheeks.

"Ah Maka," he says as if he'd forgotten that he called her in in the first place, "come in and lock the door behind you please."

Maka nods, unable to find her voice, and dutifully locks the door behind herself. She turns to Soul expectantly, awaiting her next instruction.

"Come here," he says moving some papers on his desk so there is a nice space in front of him where she can sit. "On the desk," he adds when she stops in front of him.

She hops onto the space he made for her and he takes a nice long look at her legs. They're so long, shapely and beautiful and he can't wait to feel them wrapped around his head as he eats her out. He reaches out, placing both hands on her knees and slowly spreading her legs, keeping his eyes locked on hers the entire time. She has her bottom lip between her teeth to stop herself from moaning but the look in her eyes clearly says that she wants him to continue.

Hands travel up her thighs and under her skirt. Soul hooks his fingers in the hem of her underwear and tugs it down. It's a little awkward because she's sitting but, realising what he's doing, she pushes herself up so he can slip them off. This is the first time they've had physical contact and every touch feels like fire. Soul leans down between Maka's spread legs and presses a kiss to the inside of her knee causing her to gasp.

"You're going to have to keep quiet," he tells her with a smirk. "There's an office full of people out there and, as much as I want to hear you scream, it's probably best that _they_ don't."

Maka nods, clutching the desk beneath her and biting her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep herself quiet. _Taking her apart is going to be so much fun_ , Soul thinks as he dips his head down again and begins a trail of hot kisses up the inside of her thighs until his face is nestled between them.

He gives her cunt a long, slow lick and the tiny squeak of pleasure is like music to his ears. She's so wet from hearing him talk and Soul can't help his own moan from vibrating through his throat as his tongue flicks over her clit. He can feel her legs trembling under his grip as he teases and tastes her, his tongue driving her wild.

"Oh god!" she cries on a whisper. "Gonna... gonna cum."

The words are like a gift from heaven. He grips her thighs tighter, keeping them apart with his strong grip, as he flicks his tongue over her clit faster and faster. She cums with a breathy sigh and Soul doesn't stop his relentless attack on her clit until she's stopped trembling and shaking with the force of her orgasm.

He gets to his feet, slips a hand round the back of her neck and pulls her into a heated kiss. It's the first one they've shared and she mewls softly as she tastes herself on his tongue, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"Want more?" he asks, panting as they pull away for air.

"God yes," she replies in kind.

"Come to my place tonight and I can really make you scream," he says.

"Okay."

Another smirk spreads across Soul's face before he dives back in for another kiss, loving the way she sinks her fingers into his hair and pulls him closer. The end of the day can't come soon enough.


	5. Keep Your Thoughts In Check

**Another chapter coinciding with a ten hour shift (seriously how does this keep happening) and maybe one day when I'm not on one I will get around to replying to all your lovely reviews - thank you so much for them they have been fueling me for the last few days. Hope you enjoy this new installment :3**

Almost as soon as Maka leaves his office the spell binding Soul's rationality is broken and he suddenly begins to panic. He panics because he's just eaten the intern out on his desk in the middle of the day and implicitly asked her to come over to his for sex. He's landed himself in quite the predicament and he has no idea what he is to do to get out of it without calling and cancelling on her and he really doesn't want to do that.

He wants to try and talk to Maka about his feelings. He wants to do more than just this phone sex thing, whatever it is, and he wants to actually maybe start a proper relationship with her. She's fun, she's entertaining, god knows she's sexy... Really he should also address his jealously issues about her still working as a phone sex operator. If he is going to ask her to be more than just co-workers who have sex then he should talk to her about it.

Once again he over-thinks everything, working himself up more and more so that by the time he gets home at the end of the day he's a bit of a mess. He's pacing and not sure what he's going to say or do when Maka finally gets here. He needs some advice and, in a moment of sheer madness, he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Black*Star.

 **[7:15pm] FROM: ME – Dude, do you have a moment to talk, I need some advice**

He waits for a while, hoping against hope that Black*Star isn't in the middle of working out and actually can talk. Thankfully after a few minutes his phone buzzes.

 **[7:19pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – SURE THING DUDE, HOOK ME UP YO**

Soul dials the number and Black*Star answers on the third ring.

"Yo wassup G?" he asks. "What's the happy haps?"

"Pardon?" Soul asks, genuinely confused by what he's just been asked.

"Good evening my friend, what is happening with you that you needed to call me for urgent advice?" Black*Star clarifies.

"Why didn't you just ask me that in the first place?" Soul asks, rolling his eyes.

"My way was more fun," Black*Star replies.

"Sure, sure."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Black*Star asks.

"I need some advice," Soul says. "Sensible advice," he adds after a pause. He knows what Black*Star's advice can be like – he was the one who told Soul to ring the phone sex line again (even though that turned out not to be with worst thing in the world).

"I'll see what I can do," Black*Star says. "What's up?"

"So you know that girl I work with?"

"The one who also works on the sex line?"

"Yeah her," Soul replies. "Well me and her have kind of been having phone sex and now she's coming over to mine tonight and we're... um..." He probably shouldn't tell Black*Star that Maka is coming over for sex. He doesn't want to be that guy.

"Dude nice!" Black*Star laughs, getting it anyway. "So are you guys like exclusive now?"

"I wanna be but I don't know how to ask her," Soul says.

"Just be straight with her, girls like that," Black*Star says. That's not terrible advice but he still has no idea how he would phrase it without sounding like a dork.

"It's not just that though," he says.

"Oh yeah?"

"You see the thing is she's still doing the phone sex job," Soul says after a pause.

"And?" Black*Star asks. "That's her job, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Soul mumbles, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. "It just bugs me."

"What do you mean it bugs you?"

"I just hate the idea of her having phone sex with other people," Soul replies. He knows he's being pathetic and he knows Black*Star is going to drop some home truths on his arse but he needs to say it out loud to someone and Black*Star's the only person he's been able to talk to about it so he will take the ribbing.

"Dude I know what you're thinking and no," Black*Star says.

"What?"

"You can't ask her to give up the phone sex," he says. "It's her job and it's not fair."

"I know," Soul says, with a sigh, "and I'm not going to. I'm just crazy about her and I really want to see if we could actually try for something."

"Have you tried – and this is a really novel idea, by the way – actually telling her how you feel about her?" Black*Star asks.

"I have not," Soul admits.

"Well then maybe that's the first thing you wanna do," Black*Star says.

"I suppose..."

"Tell her that you like her, tell her that you want to bump uglies with her and then talk about the phone sex thing but don't ask her to quit, just tell her that it bothers you."

"That actually sounds like a good plan," Soul says, a little surprised that Black*Star was the one who thought of it. _I forget he's actually really quite intelligent because he acts so... well Black*Star._

"Just think before you speak and you'll be fine."

"Thanks man," Soul says as there is a knock at the door. "Listen I've gotta go, she's here."

"Tell me how everything goes," Black*Star says. "Try not to fuck it up."

"Will do," Soul says. He hangs up the phone and goes over to the door. He takes a deep, steadying breath before he opens the door and finds Maka on the other side. She looks breathtaking in a long coat (that he's pretty sure she isn't wearing a lot underneath) with her bottom lip between her teeth and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Hey you," she says, her voice a sultry purr.

"Hey," Soul chokes, his voice sticking in his throat. _God she looks stunning!_ "Do you want to come in?" he asks when he finally finds his voice.

"Sure," she says and follows him inside. He closes the door behind her and watches with wide eyes as she turns and strips off the coat. Just as Soul suspected she is wearing nothing but lingerie underneath it. The bra, g-string and stockings stands out, a bright red against her creamy skin and Soul can feel his brain dribbling out of his ears.

"Wow..."

"Like what you see?" she asks.

"Oh god yes!"

"Good," she strolls over to him, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a heated kiss. Soul just stands there and lets her kiss him for a moment before he snaps back to himself, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her back. He tries to put his hands on lace rather than skin but there's not a whole lot of lace for him to be safe. He's totally swept away by the kiss as Maka's tongue completely dominates his.

"Holy shit," he pants as they pull away for air. "You're so fucking stunning."

"Thanks," she replies in kind. "You're pretty good yourself."

"So do you wanna take this through to my room?" Soul asks. He was so confident this afternoon but seeing her like this has reduced him to a gibbering mess.

"Yeah," she says smiling.

Soul takes a deep breath and leads her to his bedroom. His heart is pounding, his head is spinning and all the blood in his body is rushing south. This is only made worse as he turns and Maka pushes him down onto the mattress and straddles his hips. His hands find purchase on hers as she begins to press hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck.

"Oh god," he groans. "You're so beautiful."

"You want me?" she asks between kisses.

"Fuck yes," Soul pants, gripping her hips a little tighter. "Want you in my bed."

"Good 'cause I'm already here."

"Want you naked," she says. He's so drunk on everything that is her he's almost slurring his words.

"Then do something about it," she says.

Soul's no longer thinking about anything other than the way Maka feels above him, thighs either side of his waist. "Want you to stop doing the phone sex," he says before he even realises what's coming out of his mouth.

 _What?_

"What?" Maka's lips are suddenly no longer on his neck. She's staring down at him with cold green eyes and Soul knows that he's fucked up.

"I... that is... oh fuck..."

"No say it again," she says angrily, getting off him. "You just said you wanted me to give up my job."

"Well it's not as if you really need it," Soul says but even he knows that's stupid without the murderous look she sends his way.

"What business is it of yours if I do it or not?" she asks. "I don't owe you anything."

"No but..." he begins. He doesn't have anything after 'but' so he really should just be keeping his mouth shut.

"You know I actually thought you might be different," she says as she stalks back into the hallway and grabs her fallen coat.

"Look I'm sorry," he says, "that was stupid. I know it's your job and I have no right to say anything."

"You're right," she says as she buttons her coat back up, "you don't."

"Can I just explain myself," he says. "I shouldn't have blurted it out like that but can we just talk?"

"I think it was a mistake me coming here," she says. Before Soul can stop her she opens the door and slams it behind her.

Soul stands in the hallway for a moment, staring at the closed door and wondering just how everything has gone from amazing to a complete fuck up in so short a time. He slams his face into the door and tried to get his head around what just happened.

"Balls..."


	6. The Time Maybe I Won't Mess It Up

**Hey everyone brand new chapter for the weekend. Hope you enjoy it :D**

After an entire night of berating himself for being such a fucking moron and not thinking before he speaks Soul tries to work out what he is going to say to Maka to make things right between them. There is a part of him (the part that is a giant coward) that thinks she won't give him the time of day and that it's probably not worth it. She finishes her internship soon and then he'll never have to see her again... until Liz hires her as a paid member of staff and she ends up working in his department again.

But he doesn't want to do that.

Aside from the fact that, knowing his luck, Liz _will_ hire Maka and she _will_ end up working in his department he doesn't want things to just end like that. He likes her too much to just let it drop – she's fun and they have a lot in common. Ignoring the fact that he wants to slam her into a wall and fuck her like there's no tomorrow, he wants to do all that cute coupley shit that people in relationships are always going on about.

Unfortunately she seems content for whatever had been going on between them to just die by the wayside.

The next day at work she ignores him unless it is work related. She says basically nothing to him apart from the bare minimum and every time he tries to catch her eye she looks in the other direction. It's so bad it gets to the point where Soul realises that if he wants to talk to her he's going to have to make her listen to him one way or the other.

A few days later he's pouring himself a cup of coffee in the empty break room trying to think of how to get Maka on her own when he hears the door open and close behind him. He turns to see the focus of his thoughts live, in the flesh and flipping through some papers. She looks up and stops short when she sees him.

"Hey," he says.

"Hello," she replies a little coldly and they're right back to where they started before they talked every day.

"How's things?" he asks.

"Fine," Maka replies in that same clipped tone. "You?"

"I miss you," he blurts without thinking. He grimaces, instantly wishing that he hadn't said anything but he has so he's going to just roll with it. "I miss talking to you."

"I'm sure there's another line you can call," she says.

 _Ouch... ice cold._

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"We're talking now," she replies.

"I mean about–"

"I know what you mean and I'd really rather not," she says stopping him mid-sentence.

"Can I at least try and explain myself?" he asks. "I'm an idiot and I just sort of spoke without thinking. I was completely out of line and I want to make things right."

Maka looks at him for a moment, chewing her bottom lip as she thinks. Soul seems to see a flash of something in her eyes but it's gone before he's able to work out what it is. She shakes her head.

"Let's just keep things professional, shall we?" She turned to go, hugging the papers a little tighter to her chest.

"Maka!" he calls after her as she reaches the door.

"I'll have those papers done for you in the next hours," she tells him before she leaves the room, closing the door behind here.

Soul lets out a heavy sigh and runs his hand over his face. He really did balls this one up quite spectacularly. One way or another he is going to make this right – he's going to explain himself to her and let her know that he didn't mean what he said. Getting her to stay around him long enough for him to do that is going to be the hard part.

He pulls out his phone – he had gotten some sensible advice once, there was a good chance that it will happen again – and sends a text to Black*Star.

 **[2:15pm] FROM: ME – Dude, you got a minute? I fucked up and I need some advice**

Soul waits for a response, tapping his phone against his chin before it vibrates against him.

 **[2:17pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – COME RUB MY NIPPLES**

Soul stares at his phone screen in utter confusion for a good thirty seconds before replying.

 **[2:17pm] FROM: ME – What?**

 **[2:18pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – SORRY, WRONG PERSON, WHAT DO YOU NEED?**

Soul stares at the previous message again for a moment before typing out his reply. _Don't question it, it's so not worth it..._

 **[2:20pm] FROM: ME – I fucked up so bad and I don't know how to make things right, you got a minute to talk?**

 **[2:21pm] FROM: BLACK*STAR – SURE THING, I'M ON BREAK SO I GOT TIME**

Soul presses the call button on Black*Star's number and he picks up almost immediately.

"Bro what's up?" Black*Star asks.

"I fucked up," Soul replies.

"Yeah I got that," Black*Star says. "How?"

"You know that girl I've been seeing?"

"The phone sex girl who was at yours the other night?"

"Yeah," Soul replies, fidgeting with his tie. "See the thing is when she came over I..."

"You told her to stop the phone sex, didn't you?" Black*Star asks.

"It sort of just slipped out," Soul says.

"You fucking idiot!" Black*Star groans and Soul can practically hear him rolling his eyes. "How did you even land a girl like that in the first place?"

"I don't know," Soul says truthfully, "but I need to know how I can make things right with her."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Black*Star asks.

"No I thought I'd leave it and see if that works," Soul replies sarcastically. "Of course I've tried talking to her, she won't give me the time of day."

"Can't say I blame her," Black*Star says.

"Thanks." Soul doesn't blame her either but that really isn't helpful right now. "I've tried talking to her but shy of cornering her and getting creepy...er I don't know what to do."

"It might be that you have to corner her," Black*Star says.

"Right..." Soul can already hear the sounds of a restraining order being written.

"What I mean is you gotta think outside the box if you really want the chance to apologise to her," Black*Star says.

"I don't follow," Soul says after a pause.

"Well if you call her number..."

"She won't pick up," Soul chimes in.

"I don't mean that number," Black*Star says.

"Oh?" It takes a minute but the penny finally drops. "Oh..."

"She won't be able to hang up on you," Black*Star says.

Soul thinks about this for a moment. While Black*Star's not wrong it feel a little weird. He is basically cornering her but if she hears him out and _still_ doesn't want anything to do with him then he'll leave her alone. "I guess."

"I know it's weird and a bit creepy but it's the best I can offer under the circumstances," Black*Star says.

"Thanks anyway man," Soul says with a sigh.

"Let me know how it goes," Black*Star says.

"Will do," Soul say and hangs up the phone.

He sighs again as he pockets his phone and retrieves his now luke-warm coffee. It's not the worst idea in the world (although it is pretty terrible) but, right now, it's the only one he's got that just might work.

* * *

So, not having been able to come up with a better plan, Soul calls the BabeStation line that night and asks to speak to Bailey. He taps nervously as he waits for the call to connect for want of something to do with his hands. Next time he gets curious about something like this he's just going to ignore it. No more experiments for him. Finally he hears the tell tale click and then Maka's sultry voice.

"Hey big boy."

"Maka," he says, wanting to get right down to the heart of the conversation, "it's Soul."

"Oh for fuck's sake," she snaps. "You harassing me at both of my jobs now?"

"Can we talk?" he asks ignoring her question as both of them know the answer is yes.

"I'm hanging up now," she says.

"Wait!" Soul cries as he feels his one last chance slipping away from him.

"What?"

"Just hear me out," he says. "Just hear me out and if you still don't want anything to do with me afterwards then I'll leave you alone forever."

There is a pause down the end of the line and for a moment Soul thinks she's hung up before she speaks again. "You've got five minutes."

"Well I am paying for this," Soul chuckles, trying to lighten the mood but instantly regretting it. _That was stupid._

"Goodbye."

"Okay I'm sorry," he says hurriedly. "That was a stupid joke."

"You think?" she asks and he doesn't need to be told that it's a rhetorical question.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other night," he says thinking it's just best to get on with it before his five minutes are up and she cuts him off. "I wasn't thinking and it was an incredibly stupid thing for me to say."

"No arguments there," she says. "You know I thought you were different and wouldn't get weird about it, all things considered," she adds after a pause.

"I know and I'm sorry," Soul says. "I just sort of kept thinking about the fact that you're having phone sex with other people and I got jealous."

"It's my job," she says.

"I know and I'm a prize idiot," Soul says. "I just really like you: you're gorgeous, funny, easy to talk to and I'd like to maybe try for something more than what we had going on before if you want to and will forgive me."

"Soul..."

"I don't need an answer right now," he says. "If you wanna think about it and still tell me to get fucked I'll understand."

"And if I want to give you another chance?" she asks and Soul's heart swells.

"I could take you to dinner tomorrow night and explain myself properly, not over a phone," he says.

There is another pause. "Okay. Dinner sounds good."

 **So the random opening text from Black*Star comes from the fact that the voice of Black*Star in the English Dub (Brittney Karbowski) also provided some voice for the English Dub of Ghost Stories (if you haven't see of heard of it watch it, you will not be disappointed) that line being one of them.**


	7. Between The Sheets

**Morning guys :D here's Soul desperately trying not to fuck it up again, hope you enjoy**

Soul fiddles with his hair for the umpteenth time. It's out of nerves more than anything else but he needs something to do with his hands and if it's not his hair, it will be his clothes. He has every right to be nervous; if he fucks it up tonight that is him and Maka over – she won't give him another chance after this and he really doesn't want to lose her. Not like this. He's too head over heels.

Finally he gives up with his hair – _if you look ridiculous you're only going to make it worse by fiddling with it_ – he gets out of his car and walks up to Maka's front door, just about remembering the bunch of carnations he bought as an extra apology. His heart is in his throat. He feels dizzy and sick and he prays to every god he can think of that he doesn't get tongue-tied again and say something monumentally stupid or blurt something out that he shouldn't.

As he reaches the door he takes a deep breath and knocks. He has another quick fiddle with a particularly unruly lock of hair using one of the tiny frosted-glass windows on her door as a mirror before he sees her coming down the hallway and stops. He just about has time to straighten his tie before she pulls the door open and Soul has to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Maka is in a tight fitting black dress that hugs all her curves in just the right places and she's let her hair down from its usual pigtails. If he thought the sight of her in lingerie was enough to kill him she looks like an absolute angel tonight. He realises he's staring (although he doesn't think he could help that if he wanted to) and he has to do something to appear normal. He holds out the carnations.

"Th... these are for you," he stammers.

She smiles as she takes the flowers. "You remembered?"

"Of course," Soul says. He wasn't lying there, he actually had remembered her telling him that carnations are her favourite flowers. Extra bonus points on that one.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks. "I know I'm a little bit early so..."

"Sure," Maka says as he flails. Then she does something he didn't expect. She leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for the flowers."

"No problem," he says, his voice a scratchy rasp.

"Give me a second to put these in some water and I'll be with you," she says.

"Sure," Soul says, still a little dazed and light headed from the kiss, even if it was just a cheek kiss. Maka disappears back inside, Soul staring after her. She's gone for a few minutes before reappearing again, pulling on a coat.

"Shall we go," she asks.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"So you wanted to talk," she says once the waiter has bought their drinks and taken their orders.

"Yes," Soul says.

"So talk."

"Okay," Soul says. "So firstly I just want to say again how sorry I am for what I said the other night. It was stupid and I wasn't thinking. I had no right to say anything about what you do for a living, especially when we're not anything exclusive. I'm an idiot and I don't blame you if you don't want anything to do with me outside of work." He's rambling by the end of it but he can't stop himself, it's all just tumbling out.

"You done?" she asks after he pauses for breath.

"I think so," he says.

"Okay," she says with a smile, which he takes as a good sign. "Firstly, you've apologised enough."

"Okay..."

"Secondly, if I didn't want anything to do with you I wouldn't be here."

"That's comforting."

"I know the phone sex thing is difficult for some people, especially guys who are interested in a relationship, to understand but it is just a job. It's not my whole life, you know?"

"I know," Soul says. "Work doesn't define you. I'm not as boring as my job would suggest... at least I hope I'm not."

Maka giggles. "Definitely not."

"Again, comforting," he says with a soft laugh. "I just got so jealous, irrationally jealous I might add, when I thought about you having phone sex with other people because I really quite like you," he adds after a pause.

"To be honest it's really dull." Maka says.

"How so?" Soul expected anything but 'dull' as a description of being a phone sex operator but he'll hear her out.

"Well I have no idea what any of the people who ring up look like," she explains, "so I never know if I'd actually be in any way attracted to them or not. I've got scripts I'm supposed to follow, which still feels weird even though I've been doing this for a while now, and they're not imaginative as you may have heard. Normally I get bored, go hands free and start doing the washing up or the ironing."

Soul can't help but laugh. It sounds too absurd to be anything but true. "Okay..."

"The only person who I've had phone sex with, who I wasn't already in a serious relationship with, who has held my interest and actually cared about me having a good time as well is you," she says and Soul feels his heart skip.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Cupid's arrow shoots him straight through the heart numerous times and he can feel himself falling in love with her all over again. Without thinking he reaches across the table to brush a lose lock of her hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger against her cheek a little longer than perhaps necessary.

"You're beautiful," he says and she blushes, cheeks tinted pink as she bites her bottom lip. _She really is stunning..._

"So are you," she says and Soul's heart clenches again. _God she's perfect!_

"I think you're stunning," he says finally. "You're smart, you're funny, god knows you're sexy and I want to get to know you."

"We've been talking for a while now," she says, "I think we know each other pretty well enough."

"Oh..." His heart sinks.

"So why don't we finish here then go back to yours and we can pick up where we left off the other night," she says.

Soul blinks and looks up at her. "What?"

"You heard me," she says as she takes a sip of her drink.

A smile of Soul's own spreads over his face. "If you want to I'd be more than happy."

* * *

Dinner seems to go on far too long. There's a prickling creeping along Soul's skin, the anticipation of taking Maka back to his is killing him but he just about manages to hold it together. They talk about anything and everything that isn't about the end of the night as they eat, both of them dancing around the fact that there is only one way this evening is heading.

Even the drive back to Soul's is laced with tension, both of them itching to touch but Soul dutifully keeping his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road. By the time they get back to his house Soul is practically thrumming with anticipation. His fingers tremble as he opens the door but as soon as the two of them are inside the tension between them is gone.

Lips press against one another, Maka's fingers tangle in Soul's hair and his arms wrap around her waist as they both pull the other as close as they can get with their clothes still in the way. Maka sighs against Soul's lips as one of his hands slips under the hem of her dress and runs up the inside of her thigh.

"So beautiful," he pants as he pulls back for air. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes lidded and her lips kiss swollen. Soul wishes he had a way to burn that image into his brain forever. He dives in for another kiss as her hands move to begin pushing his coat off his shoulders, desperate to get down to skin.

He pulls away from her lips (a little reluctantly) and takes his coat off, hanging it up before he takes hers from her as well. No sooner are they both gone then they're on each other again. Soul's fingers carding through her hair while Maka's clutch at the front of his shirt and tie.

"Bedroom," she murmurs against his lips.

"Okay," he says. He backs her up against the wall, loving the soft gasp she lets out as her back hits it. Without question she wraps her legs around his waist and he places his hands on her backside, giving it a firm squeeze. She moans into his mouth as he uses this firm grip to carry her into his bedroom before he lays her down on his bed.

Looking up at him with hazy, lust filled eyes, she reaches up to undo his tie. Using it as leverage she pulls him down into another kiss, her fingers leaving it the second their lips touch and already beginning to make short work of his shirt buttons. He reaches round her back and begins to undo the zip on her dress, slowly dragging it down. She seems more and more frantic to get down to skin whereas Soul is content to take his time and take her apart.

Once his shirt is undone he pulls away from her lips and shrugs it off, letting it fall to the floor. The tie goes with it before he undoes his belt and slips it out, Maka's fingers clutch at his belt loops and pull him towards her. From where she's sitting on the edge of the mattress she's right in front of his dick and all Soul can do is watch as she undoes his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down far enough to free him.

He looks down into teasing green eyes as she leans forward and makes a show of licking his dick from base to tip. Fingers twitch to touch as she takes him in, right to the back of her throat and swallows around him. A low groan tears its way out of Soul's throat as she bobs up and down on his cock, working the underside with her tongue. Soul feels as if he's died and gone to heaven – this is the best moment of his damn life.

Tentative fingers grip Maka's hair as Soul feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge. His gut tightens and he grips Maka's hair, pulling her off his cock.

She looks up at him, mouth open and panting, and it's almost enough to push him over the edge. He lets out a long, shaking breath as his fingers slip from her hair to her shoulders. He slowly begins to push her dress down, revealing creamy skin underneath. When he can't reach any further she flashes a smirk up at him before getting to her feet.

Maka pushes her dress down and off, letting it pool at her ankles and Soul's breath catches in his throat as he looks her up and down. He hurriedly pushes his trousers and boxers off, his dick impossibly hard and he wants nothing more than to throw her down on the mattress and fuck her until they're both spent.

"Holy shit, you're gorgeous," he tells her.

Maka giggles before pulling him into a kiss, slipping her tongue past his slack lips. As their tongues dance over each other she turns him and pushes him down onto the mattress, straddling his hips. She pulls back and trails a fingertip down his chest.

"Do you want me?" she asks, tone playful.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Then take me."

She gets off Soul, reaches round her back and unclasps her bra. As she slips it off and drops it to the floor, revealing her perfect breasts, Soul feels his mouth go dry. He sucks in a breath and just about manages to register the part of his brain telling him that condoms are a thing that needs to happen. Scrambling it his bedside table he hastily opens the top draw, pulling out a condom and turning back just in time to see Maka stripping off her final piece of clothing so that she stands, naked, before him.

Soul swallows. "Wow..."

The sight of Maka naked is enough to make him want to cry with happiness and the fact that she's in his bedroom only makes the whole experience better.

Without wasting any more time staring Soul tears open the condom packet with his teeth and rolls the latex onto himself. His hands are shaking but he just about manages to do it without screwing up. Once he's finished Maka straddles his hips again, running her fingers through his hair as he wraps his arms around her waist. He flips their positions so that she's under him and he can't think of a more beautiful sight.

Hands roam everywhere, Maka's nails digging into Soul's shoulder as he slides inside her. She's so hot, so wet and so tight Soul groans, pressing his lips against her. His head is spinning but he just about hold it together as he begins thrusting in and out of her. The sight of her panting and writhing beneath him, letting out beautiful little moans and gasps, is almost enough to break him. Almost...

"Soul... gonna cum..."

That, however, is enough to break him.

Propping himself up on one hand Soul reaches down with the other and begins stroking her clit. She tightens around him and her grip on his shoulder begins to sting but that only spurs him on until he feels her come apart beneath him. With a soft gasp of his name she reaches her peak, tightening like a vice around him. He follows a few thrusts later, filling the condom and pressing his lips to hers, swallowing every little gasp and moan as they both ride out their pleasure, completely sated.

Once they've both caught their breath Soul presses his forehead to hers, their breath mingling.

"Hey you," he says.

"Hey..." she replies a little shyly.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah it was."

"Stay the night."

"Okay."


	8. The Perks Of Dating A Phone Sex Girl

**Hey everyone so this is the last chapter, thank you so much for all your reads and reviews it has meant so much to me over the past month and I love you all :3 hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

"You know you don't have to go," Soul says giving Maka's wrist a playful tug.

She giggles. "I need to go home for clean clothes if nothing else," she tells him.

"You can wear mine," he grins.

She laughs again. "There's only so long I can wear my boyfriends clothes for, unless _you're_ going to start buying bras as well."

Soul still feels a heat creeping up the back of his neck and he tries not to grin too much at that. It's been a couple of weeks since the two of them started dating but Soul still can't believe how lucky he is that she's with him. He uses the grip on her wrist to pull her down into a gentle, loving kiss.

"Fine," he relents.

"I mean if you really want me to start wearing your clothes you'll have to wear mine in return," she teases as she drapes herself over his lap.

Soul thinks this one over for a moment before flashing her a cheeky grin. "If you've got anything in red, it will really bring out the colour of my eyes."

"You're such a dork," she giggles as she leans forward, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He sighs happily into it as his own arms encircle her waist, pulling her close. One of her hands slips under the back of his t-shirt as she takes his bottom lip and drags her teeth over it. He's just slipping his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, things are starting to get interesting. This is going somewhere and Soul is very happy about where, right up until the point her phone starts to ring.

"Ignore it," Soul mumbles against her lips, clutching her a little tighter. He knows that particular ring-tone and he really doesn't want to have to listen to her having a phone sex conversation while he's there. He's trying not to get jealous but it's still a massive boner killer all the same.

"I can't," Maka says, still kissing him.

"Yeah you can," Soul insists.

"It won't take me long, I promise," she says giving him one more kiss before she gets off his lap and goes to grab her phone. "I'm sorry," she says turning to smile at him, "I thought I told them not to put any calls through to me today.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Soul says even though it's not fine, not really, but he's not going to stop her from doing her job. Especially not now that the internship is over and the phone sex is her only job for the time being.

She presses the answer button and starts her phone call. "Hey big boy." She sticks her tongue out, pulling a mildly disgusted face at Soul, which pulls a chuckle out of him, before going out into the hallway.

The walls in Soul's flat are a bit on the made of paper side so even though she's out in the hallway he can still hear her. He picks up a book and pretends that he can't. If he ignores it for a while then he can pretend it's not happening. Not the most advisable choice in the world but he'll address that another time. Right now he wants to block out the conversation that seems to be getting louder by the second.

He continues with his book, trying to ignore it, but he can't ignore the sudden hand on his knee that begins to slowly move up his thigh. He looks away from his book to see Maka kneeling between his legs, a playful glint in her eye.

"I'll run my hands up and down your thighs getting closer and closer to your cock every time I do," she tells the person down the phone, her eyes fixed on Soul's. Her hand continues to move as she speaks inching closer and closer to Soul's clothes cock. He swallows and lets out a shaky breath. He can already feel himself stirring in his jeans and every time he prays that she go up just a little bit higher.

That hand, that teasing, wonderful hand finally reaches up to rub his dick through his jeans. He gasps softly, trying not to moan out loud. _Gotta keep it together..._

"Fuck..." he hisses on an almost silent out-breath and Maka smiles up at him, looking the picture of innocence but knowing exactly what she's doing to him.

"Then I'll slip my hand into your boxers and pull out your dick," she tells the person down the line while mirroring what she says on Soul. His breath catches in his throat and his fingers grip the side of the chair to anchor himself, his book all but forgotten. He mustn't be swept away in it all, not yet, but as Maka works his cock free from the confines of both his jeans and his boxers he almost loses it.

With a shaking hand he manages to prise it off the chair and reaches out to run his fingers through soft, ash-blonde locks. As soon as he starts he realises it's a mistake because feeling her, actually physically touching her while she's teasing him like this is going to be the absolute death of him. Especially as she begins to pump his cock.

"I wanna ride you," she says and she no longer seems to be talking to the client on the other end of the line. She's looking directly at Soul, talking only to him. "Can you feel me wrapped around you?"

Soul nods weakly, eyes closed. If he opens them and looks at her then he's pretty sure he's going to die. Her hand begin to speed up and he's barely even paying attention to what's being said to the person on the other end. As far as he's concerned they are the only two people in the entire world. All he knows is Maka's hand pumping him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge and abject bliss.

Then suddenly the hand is gone.

Opening his eyes Soul looks down to a hazy vision of Maka, still with that playful smirk on her lips.

"Okay," she says, "thanks for calling."

She hangs up the phone and grins up at Soul, sweet and innocent and the complete opposite of the teasing temptress from a second ago.

"Holy shit," he says on an out-breath, trying to regain himself some composure.

"Having fun?" she asks, once again the picture of innocence.

"Oh fuck yes..." he pants.

She pushes herself to her feet and sits herself on his lap again, that little playful smirk still gracing her lips. "Want to have some more?"

"Oh fuck yes," he says again as he slips a hand round the back of her neck and pulls her into a heated kiss.

 _THE END_


End file.
